


Vivat Regina - Neutral Reactions

by sarhea



Series: Vivat Regina [3]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarhea/pseuds/sarhea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Other unexplored <b>neutral</b> reactions (from old schoolmates and the general public) to Hermione Granger’s coronation and marriage to Salazar Slytherin. Occurs mainly during the after-wedding-night reception in the last chapter of Vivat Regina. Please read that first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Neutral - Parvati Patil

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: For coarse language  
> Spoilers: Deathly Hallows/Epilogue: EWE  
> AN: Sequel to Vivat Regina. Will make more sense if you read that first. Basically Hermione finds out the convoluted Magical Laws means only the Magical Monarch can make the changes. And to become the Monarch one has to pull the ‘sword-from-the-stone’. She organizes a huge drive to get everyone to give it a shot and no one passes until she tries. Of course, after she becomes the new Magical Queen of Britain she finds out she has to marry her Fates-made match who turns out to be Salazar Slytherin. And he’s not such a bad guy after all.

Parvati Patil was thoughtful. When she heard that Merlin's Enchantment had allowed Hermione Granger to draw the sword she had not been too surprised. Well, she had been surprised that Harry Potter hadn't succeeded in drawing it, but Hermione Granger being found worthy? Not so much. However when she heard that Hermione had been Fates-matched to Salazar Slytherin Parvati had been worried.

Slytherin House had been badly damaged by the War. Even now there was a great deal of bad blood towards all Slytherins. Parvati could only imagine how those same witches and wizards would react to the infamous Salazar Slytherin, ancestor of the Dark Lord Voldermort.

Parvati did not know what to believe. All the books and purebloods proudly proclaimed the Serpentine Founder was a supporter of blood purity. But would a blood purist willing agree to marry a Muggleborn? Even for a second chance at life? Parvati did not know so she watched.

He did not look or act threatening, in fact he was very attractive and well-mannered, but Parvati knew the power of words, of deception, of creating illusions to veil reality. Hermione Granger was one of the few beings resistant to such subtle swaying. Her old roommate did not always know to act in polite Magical society but she always could see through to the core of any issue. Founder or not, Salazar Slytherin could not keep Hermione confounded forever. If he ever was.

So Parvati watched and listened. She would not act until she had more information. It would not be wise to slight or draw attention at this stage.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**


	2. Neutral - Dean Thomas

Dean Thomas was an artist, first and foremost. He wasn't the best student but he had always spent extra effort learning the spells that would be most useful for his future artistic career. And as an artist he had developed a knack for paying attention to details. In art, little details could make or kill a piece. Dean had learnt the hard way that paying attention to the details mattered in real life as well.

In the past it had been too easy to go with the crowd, to follow the popular trend, to repeat what everyone was saying. Dean had done that himself when he was a student in Hogwarts and now, when he was actually dissecting his Hogwarts years, he felt shame: at himself, at his House, at the school in general. He remembered all the times Gryffindor and all the Houses turned against Harry Potter, because he was lying (Triwizard Tournament, Slytherin's Heir) and he couldn't be right (the Dark Lords return at the end of Fourth Year), and each and every time it turned out to be true. Even knowing Harry was right some of them had still turned against him when the chips were down (Umbridge).

Dean was an adult now and determined to form his own opinions and share his own views. He was going to do the smart thing and adopt a wait-and-see attitude. He was not going to play sheep, follow the crowd, and echo popular sentiment. He was not going to call Hermione Granger's husband evil, just because he was Salazar Slytherin. He remembered what the witch had done to Dolores Umbridge. She'd probably do worse if anyone dared to attack her husband. Salazar Slytherin might be a git, but if he's polite, not murderous and out to enslave and destroy everyone, he could be as gitty as he wanted to be. If Hermione wanted, she could work on making him ungitty.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**


	3. Neutral - Blaise Zabini

Blaise Zabini was not a fighter. His family had always sat on the fence in the Dark-Light conflicts, profiting from both sides, accumulating wealth and influence, but supporting neither. This had suited the family well for centuries but now Blaise sensed the old tried-and-true tactic would no longer serve in this new Age.

The balance of power was shifting strongly in Magical Britain and Blaise wanted to be part of the new game. He could easily see the new lines of power were being drawn around Hermione Granger, no Hermione Slytherin. Part of him wanted to join the line, to make a vow of allegiance to the new Magical Queen, to get in and ahead of the rest, but the doubting wary part of him held back.

Her consort was Salazar Slytherin himself. Would he turn mad and rabid like Voldemort? Blaise did not know and he was not willing to risk himself finding out. So he decided to adopt a wait-and-see approach.

Granger would understand if someone didn't support her right off the bat. In fact she probably expected hold outs. And when those hold-outs had satisfied their caution and approached her, she would not hold it over their heads. She would be vengeful towards those who make oaths and betray them at a future date.

Blaise shuddered remembering the rumours about Dolores Umbridge being delivered to the centaurs and Marietta Edgecombe cursed with pimples that spelled 'sneak'; to be more specific, the identity of the witch who had engineered both events. No, Blaise would wait until he was certain before offering his vows to the new Queen and her consort.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**


	4. Neutral - Susan Bones

Aunt Amelia always told Susan to never make snap judgments without all the facts. _It is the best way to screw up and ruin a court case. Always collect the evidence with an impartial mind and never discard what doesn't fit your worldview_ , she had always said.

When Susan heard Hermione Granger had passed Merlin's Enchantment, had drawn the Sword from the Stone, she was okay. Hermione Granger was smart and hard working. She'd be a good Queen and clean up the Ministry.

When Susan heard Granger's Fates-chosen Consort was Salazar Slytherin she did a double take. Salazar Slytherin? It didn't fit in Susan's world view. The Hogwarts Founder was a blood purist and opposed Muggleborns being taught magic. It couldn't be him! But Susan remembered Aunt Amelia and did some investigating, to confirm if this Salazar Slytherin was the Founder himself or another family member. He turned out to be the Founder.

But why was he willing to marry Hermione Granger, a Muggleborn? Susan knew Fates-matches were true, compatible pairings. There were no matches between witches and wizards who truly hated certain traits present in the other. That indicated that the Founder did not hate Muggleborns as much as he was reputed to. Maybe his reputation was smeared. There were no real records, diaries belonging to the Founders or unbiased accounts from someone who had directly interacted with the Founders.

Susan held onto that thought as she talked with others at the reception. She didn't know enough to make a decision about the match so her comments were neutral and non-committal. Quite a few Claws and Gryffs were dripping poison and fangs. Susan had expected that more from the Snakes, given that their precious Founder was marrying a Muggleborn.

The Hufflepuff joined the line up to greet the Royal couple with an open mind and friendly smile. And when it was her turn to speak she found herself being dissected by penetrating cobalt blue eyes.

"Stop it," Hermione ordered her husband as she wrapped her hand around Susan's own limp one.

Salazar Slytherin looked bemused. "This is the first one who is comfortable applying logic."

Hermione looked confused. "Really?"

"She made a very good effort at back-tracking and fact-based extrapolation to create a fairly accurate scenario." Slytherin sounded impressed.

Susan was horrified. "Excuse me?"

Hermione smiled at her. "Forgive him. Salazar has this habit of using Legilimens on everyone. And his biggest complaint has been the sadly lacking traits of logical thinking in modern witches and wizards. In his first life, Arithmancy and Runes were compulsory courses, like Transfiguration and Charms for us. Because you had to know enough to create your own household wards. Unless you were wealthy enough to hire a Crafter," she added as an after thought.

"And logic?" Susan asked carefully.

"A very necessary trait to avoid creating enemies. Or falling into big holes and breaking your wand and neck," Slytherin said wolfishly with a flash of white teeth.

Susan was glad she had been cautious, because this man was no bigot and most definitely willing, and able, to defend what he claimed as his. And he had chosen to claim Hermione Granger as his own. Susan had not expected such loyalty in the Founder of Slytherin House.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**


End file.
